


Fate

by MayuTheCookie



Series: Misadventures in Skyrim [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: College of Winterhold - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lemon dearies, the one I had in my brain for a while now. What would happen if Ellie left the Throat of the World and went to College of Mages. Yep, some frickfrack is here.</p><p>But the ending is... aww~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

"Ancano, sir? You wished to see me?"

Ellisabeth walked slowly, deliberately, into Ancanos office. It looked more like a combined bedroom and an office but she kept her mouth shut. Ever since she came to college and began to slowly rise in the ranks he looked at her. What was surprising was that she looked at him too. He was confusing. One minute, he screamed and sneered at her, and the next he would grudgingly drink spiced wine with her. Faralda warned her though, that Ancano asked many questions about her. And not just the basics, she said. He asked about her background, about her life before college. He even asked if she's married. Faralda said he looked strangely pleased when he realized she's divorced, but his face changed to fury in the moment Faralda said that she was cheated at.

Ancano did not look up from the many scrolls in front of him, instead he motioned with his hand for her to get closer. She sheds her fur hood and let the white hair fall from the messy bun on her head. Snow somehow made its way under the hood and now small drops of water cascade down her cheeks. Ellie sat down on the wooden chair, closer to Ancano, and when he said nothing she began to remove the thick woolen gloves. Ancano looked at her from the corner of his eye, observing the fact that she was relaxed in his presence. Not many could accomplish such a feat, sitting next to a high elf. She was different.

Ellie waited for him to acknowledge her in silence, sometimes looking at him, other times simply watching him work. It was calming, simply sitting together, not speaking. As she was slowly dozing of in the chair, he made a little noise in the back of his throat. Blinking the sleep away, she gazed into his amber colored eyes. He was intently watching her. "I called you here, yes." He spoke, not breaking eye contact. Was he always this close? What was his hand doing next to hers? Gently, as if he waited for her to move her hand, he took it in his. His fingers were warm, as his hand slowly enveloped hers. She was quiet for the whole exchange, looking at him. _Is this really Ancano_ , she wondered, _why is he doing this?_

As if sensing her questions, he stood in front of her, her hand still in his. Ancano then let go of her hand, instead he looks into her eyes and moves so that both of his hands were on each side of her. She slowly began to panic, gulping on the air. "Why am I here?" She whispered, not knowing what else to do. Ancano licked his lips and gazed at hers for a moment, before he composed himself. He moved across the room, searching for something. _Cups and... wine?_ "I've heard that you were... promoted, to the rank of a teacher." He began as he slowly set down the cups and a bottle, pouring the sweet smelling wine into the cups. "Congratulations are in order, Ellisabeth." He spoke her name as a caress. 

Something wasn't right. He never offered her wine that expensive! He never offered her wine at all! And the look he was giving her - something clearly wasn't right. She took the cup from his hand, blushing slightly when their fingers met. Truth to be told, the high elf started to grow on her, even with his stuck up attitude. 

She didn't know when exactly it happened, but somehow she ended up sitting in Ancanos lap. And somehow his hands no longer held wine in them. She felt them moving up and down her back, gently at first but then he grasped her hips and moved her even closer to him. _Wine made him bold_ , she reasoned with herself, _it was only because of the wine_. But when his thin lips made contact with her full ones she lost it. She set the wine glass down on the table and let her hands wander on his chest, feeling his muscles twitch. 

They both felt it, the need to be closer, skin on skin. Ellie arched her back, making Ancano groan into the kiss. He tasted of snowberries and honey, she could taste the wine on his lips. Both of them let go of each other lips and looked at each other with dazed eyes. Ancano stood up, taking Ellie with him, since she hooked her legs around his waist. He threw her on the bed and drank in her disheveled appearance. She licked her lips and let her hand wander up her front, slowly unlacing her corset. When it was down, she unbuttoned her blouse and smirked at Ancano. It was evident that he liked what he saw by the look he was giving her. When her hands went to the laces of her breast-band, Ancano stopped her. Instead, he placed wet kisses on the side of her throat, sometimes biting, coaxing her to lay down.

"You're... _ah_... overdressed." She managed to gasp out, when he hit the sweet spot on her neck.

"Hmm...? You may be right, little nord... " Ancano all but purred in her ear, pulling away from her neck, making her whine. He made a little shushing noise in the back of his throat. He made quick work on his upper piece, unbuttoning it and throwing it behind himself. His torso was bare except for a few golden-white hairs on it. Ellie licked her lips and lifted herself on her elbows, kissing his throat. Ancano groaned when she bit him, licking the aching flesh. Her other hand traveled down, gently caressing his member. 

"Be careful Ellisabeth... " He all but groaned when she petted him firmer.

"Why... ? You're going to... punish me, adviser?" Ellie whispered, licking the shell of his pointed ear.

That did it. Ancano lifted her hips and pressed himself into her crotch making her gasp. He nearly ripped her pants in two, with that much urgency in his hands. It did not help that she was kissing him every chance she got, her lips moving in sync with his fingers inside her. When he unlaced her pants and threw her boots away, his hand met her core. She moaned into his ear and moved both her hands around his shoulders.

"Ancano... _oh_... "

"Say it again... "

"Ancano... Ancano please I need _you_ inside- "

He freed his member out of those tight pants and slammed it inside her so strongly she loudly groaned. He did not wait till he could move, he began at the fast pace, holding her hands above her head. With his teeth he tore the laces on her breast-band and began to fondle her breasts making her gasp or air. 

Both their lusty moans filled the room, air almost damp, full of their coupling. Heavy breaths were exchanged, words of adoration, of passion. Just then Ellie stilled and tightened around Ancano, making him cum inside of her tight heat. He almost fell on her, if he did not use his hands for balance. Both breathing hard looked at each other with dazed gazes. Ellie moved her bruised hands to his face and gently kissed his lips. 

"Thank you... " They both muttered at the same time, Ancano holding her close to his body, kissing her forehead affectionately. 

Why did she remember this scene now, when she holds his cold body next to her? Why is the destiny so cruel to her? Why did he become obsessed with the Eye of Magnus? Why did he have to do this? And now she was made Arch-Mage because she was forced to kill a crazed elf? Ellie sat on the stone floor and wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ~ I love you ♥♥♥ ~


End file.
